If I Had One Wish
by RKO-CoOkiE-JoHn CeNa
Summary: L.O.V.E. one word: COMPLICATED....at least for Brianna. There has to be a man out there for her....but where? Read to find out....AND PLEASE REVIEW! [JohnOC]Brianna[RandyOC]
1. Not a Great Start

New storyyyyyy i wrote awhile ago...so pleaseeee read AND REVIEW!! or i wont bother updating...thanxx :

* * *

Chapter 1: 

Knock, Knock

"Ughhh who could that possibly be at only 7:30 in the morning!" I said as I was putting on my robe to go open the door.

"Geez Orton ur alittle late this morning dont ya think" I said sarcastically

"Sorry Bri but i realizing how much time u take to get ready i figured id wake u up early" he said

"Your an ass u know" I said as he came in and i went to get ready.

My name is Brianna but most people call me Bri or Anna. I was born in New York but I moved to St. Louis like 3 years ago thats why me and Randy are close. Im 23 years old and I live on my own, my parents and I really dont get along that much but it happens. Randy was the only reason i got a job in the wwe and he alway knew it was my dream come true. I know practically everyone over there from the male superstars to the divas. But I'm especially close to: Randy of course, John Cena, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Torrie, Trish, Ashley, Rey, Batista, and the list goes on. I have blonde hair with little pink streaks in the back kinda like Ashley but she has blue/black streaks. I have blue crystal clear eyes, I'm about 5"8, and I have tanned skin. I think thats enough about me.

So anyways I went upstairs, I got cleaned up, and I got dressed in a denim mini skirt and a light blue halter top along with my black flip flops. Then I left my hair down because it was already straight and I put some lip gloss on, then some eyeliner and mascara. I went downstairs and i heard Randy talking to someone.

Randy: "You think I would do that to you, I Love You, I cant believe u dont trust me."

As soon as he said I love u i knew he was talking to his girlfriend, Rachel. I wouldve killed her already but Randy wouldve been mad at me. Shes the most selfish bitch i have ever seen in my whole life. I cant stand a second with her and Randy knows that but I try my best not to beat her up because I wouldnt want to get Randy mad at me. So anyways I heard him close his phone and it seemed like he was upset and i swear if that bitch did something she would so pay.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked

"Yea, its nothing." he said putting on a fake smile.

"Ur not a good liar u know that? I heard u talking on the phone and Im guessing u were talking to Rachel?" I asked

He took a seat on the couch and he put his hands in his face and then said "She thinks Im cheating on her again"

I took a seat next to him and I put my hand on his back and asked "What do u mean again?"

"She's always accusing me of cheating on her I dont know why, shes knows I love her." he said

"She needs a damn life shes probably the one cheating on you but needs an excuse so she blames you" I said to him

"Just leave it I think im just gonna end it with her if she doesnt trust me then I cant be in a relationship with her." he said almost in a whisper

"Im sorry.." I said

"Hey its not your fault, I mean you were right she turned out to be a bitch u should be happy?" he said coldly

_**Woahhh wat was that..I thought**_ "What's that supposed to mean, r u saying I wanted u and her to break-up because for your information I really dont give a damn about ur love life." I shouted back at him

"You hated her from the beginning Bri..." he said as I cut him off

" So what! Look i dont need u to come here and tell me I was the reason ur relationship went down the drain so u know wat forget u I thought u were supposed to be my best friend but instead u come here and u blame me because that bitch claims ur cheating on her!!" I screamed at him as I left my house to get some air.

After going outside I decided I might as well just go to the arena since its not that far away. So after about 25 min. I reached the arena, parked my car and I walked inside suddenly to be greeted by Vince McMahon.

"Bri, nice to see you again" he said

"Hey Vince, wats up?" I asked

"While ur here early could u do me a favor?" he asked

"Sure wat is it?" I asked

"I need someone to fill in a diva's spot for a backstage segment with John Cena, would u mind filling in?" he asked

"Sure, I would love to!!" I said

"No problem sweetie I new I could rely on you, I'll have a worker drop it off ur script for u at the diva lockerroom and if u have any ques. just come see me at my office alright?" he asked

"Sure, thats great see ya" I said as I headed to the diva lockeroom.

* * *

Well thats chapter one I hope it was good I might have rushed things but I know what Im doing and I think its good like this sooooo pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee review pleaseeeeeeeee otherwise if i dont get more then like 5 reviews i cant update so dont just read it but review u dont even have to write alot just right something simple like "it was good" thats it ok?? thanxxxx peopleee 


	2. Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Unexpected**

Later that night:

So I was getting ready in the Diva's Lockeroom and I decided to put on a low rise jeans and a White Deep V- Plunge Neck Top. search it on google and its the only picture there. My segment with John Cena was gonna be on in about an hour and I couldnt wait. So then I went to the make-up/hair stylist, Jane, and she curled my hair for me and put on my make-up. After that I quickly ran over my script because I was so nervous. I usually just have a match but now Im doing a backstage segment. So I was sitting on the crate and then I saw someone take a seat next to me and put their arm around me.

"Hey shorty dont worry, your gonna do fine. It's nothing big." and once I heard the nickname shorty I knew it was John, that was his nickname for me and I wasnt even that short.

"Easy for you to say, it's not your first time." I glared back at him

"Hey I was just trying to help, ya dont have to glare at me." He said with getting all sad

"I was just kidding with u... dont cry" I said jokingly.

"Ya boo-hoo, u crack me up babe. Anyways wat went on with u and Randy this morning he looked pretty annoyed to me when I was talking to him before" he said

"Dont even talk to me about that asshole, he freakin blamed me for his crappy relationship with that bitch." I said coldy

"Oh ok sorry for even asking, alright I think it's time u think ur ready?" he asked tryin to get me nervous again

"JOHNNYYYYYY!! Your makin me nervous!" I yelled as I smacked his arm.

"Ouch woman!" He yelled back and then decided to start tickling me.

"JOHNNNNNNN STOPPPPPP! PLEASEEEEEEE I SWEAR IM GONNA KILL UUUUU!" I said trying to be serious while laughing.

"Not until u apologize in the nicest way possible." He said as he kept tickling me.

"Alright children u can stop fooling around now it's time for your segment." said the director and finally John stopped.

"Haha loser" I whispered as I stuck my tounge out.

"We'll see who's he loser later" he whispered back.

"Ok u guys in 3...2...and ACTION." said the director.

OK JC is for John Cena and B is for Brianna because I cant keep writing the names

B: Hey John great match last night. I wanted to ask u wat did u think of Survivor Series last night when u teamed up with Kane, Lashley, Sabu and RVD in action against Captain Big Show's team and won?

No answer...

B: John can ya quite looking at my chest my face is up here.

JC: Oh my bad babe sorry. Wat was the question?

B: First of all I am not ur babe and the question was wat did u think of Survivor Series last night when u teamed up with Kane, Lashley, Sabu and RVD in action against Captain Big Show's team and won?

JC: Easy Babe, well we all know Ive mean i had the BEST DAMN TEAM IN THE WHOLE WWE! I mean we WON!

B: Ya ok u just got lucky watever u say champ.

JC: Hey listen babe ur only upset cuz i won the bet u made with me so be ready for our dinner tonight. He said then winked and left.

B: He's John Cena...wat can I say...?

"AND CUT!" yelled the director "That was great u guys."

"Thanks see ya" I yelled to him as I started to walk back to the Diva Lockeroom.

"AYYYYY hold up a second Babe where do u think ur going we werent done over there" John started to say as he tried to catch up with me so he could tickle me again.

"Uh as far as Im concerned we were done" I said as I started to run away before he caught me.

"Not so fast my ladyyy" He said and all of a sudden as I was running I bumped into someone and I fell back.

"Ohh ouch..sor..."I started to say as I realized who it was. "Forget it I dont even deserve a sorry maybe Rachel can kiss ur boo-boo."

And we just stood there, staring at each other until Cena said, "I have to go get ready for my match u guys, I'll see ya later." and he left.

"Listen..." Randy started but I cut him off.

"No need u wanted me out of your life and now Im out so u and Rachel can now have a perfect life, its wat u wanted right? so if u'll excuse me i'll be going" I said and then I started to leave but then he caught my wrist spun me around and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss and I couldnt pull away.

And when he finished kissing me, "I was wrong and blind all this time." He said, then left leaving me confused and speechles...

_Wat in the world was all that supposed to me??

* * *

_

CHAPTER 2 DONE!!! YAY!! NOW I would like to thank my lovely people who reviewed chapter 1! AND NOW to the people who just read the chapter and didnt review...GO REVIEW PLEASE!!! In order for me to keep this story going I need some more reviews so please its all I asking...Thanks. 


End file.
